


Shining Stars

by Infinity24



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity24/pseuds/Infinity24
Summary: Nova Sutcliff, a mysterious girl with a strange history. she moves to Paris for her drama major, ends up with a guardian miraculous one of the four who protect the miraculous holders. But will the original heroes take a liking to her.





	1. School Starts

(Dream)

“Hand Over your Miraculous and your friend won’t get hurt” yelled the Akumaa, I was there, I was the one that was being held over the Eiffel tower, I was inches away from ultimate doom. “Tick Tock, Storm Chaser awaits your answer” I look at the hero’s in front of me and shake my head, they couldn’t do that just for me I was not important, I was just another human citizen. “Never Storm Chaser, you won’t get our Miraculous this time” Shouted Chat Noir, Lady bug looks at me with tears in her eyes and shouts “Lucky Charm!” she got a coin, she starts challenging the Akumaa for release of me, If Ladybug won he would let me go, and if he won he would get their Miraculous, and Ladybug LOST, he threw me down from the tower and I was falling, and falling getting closer to the ground I see the fighting duo falling alongside me and “WHAM!” I hit the ground.  
(End Dream)

I wake to feel my cold floor on my face and my blankets on me at an angle I groan and get ready for my First Day at my new high school, I’ll be in grade twelve and URGH! School. I walk towards the school when I ran into an old man struggling with his groceries at the lights when it was green I asked him if I could help him, “Thank you, young lady” he said as I opened his door for him, I hear the bell ring and my eyes widen “Ah Shoot, I’m going to be late” I yelled as I speed threw the door and ran out to the street and sprinted.

Guardian Pov.  
“Master, do you think she could be the one to protect the holders of the Lady bug And Cat miraculous” the old man shook his head, “she is loyal and faithful to those she loves but she has more fire and heat than protectiveness in her she would suit well with the phoenix miraculous, Shia will be glad to get out of the box”.

Present Time

I knocked on the door of the class room and told the teacher I was new, she told me to sit next to Chloe, as I sat down the class stared for the day. I noticed that she wore a bee comb and had blonde hair, and was very pretty, I blushed and looked down at my tablet, and began to write my story that I had started two months ago before I moved from Australia.


	2. The New Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is a funny thing we can find it in the most funniest of places and we can lose hope any time we want.

I got home from my exhausting day from school when I noticed a strange box on my desk, I opened it and a ball of light, I noticed that it stopped glowing and appeared as a type of bird, I blinked and asked it “What are you, and how did you get into my room?” the bird looked at me and spoke in a sing-song type of voice “My name is Shia, I am a Kwamii, I will be able to grant you powers, your power will be wings of fire in which you will be able to protect or destroy anything around you, your miraculous is a feather Broch and to transform you just have to say, Shia Fire On” I put on the miraculous, “lets get you some food, by the way what do you eat?” the little bird looks at me and sing-songed back her answer which was “well the last miraculous holder who had me feed me raisins, and I quiet like the stuff”.

Chloe's Pov  
“That new girl that sat next to me blushed when I looked at her” she said to her Kwamii Pollen, “Maybe you should go see her as Queen Bee, see how she’s settling in to Paris” Pollen said, as her holder paced around the room, “Do you think she might be Bi like me? If she is do you think she would like to be friends with me?” she rambled “Okay, lets go, Pollen, Buzz On” (transformation sequence) “let’s go say hi to the new girl”

Present time 

I was walking along the side walk when a shadow passed over me, oh I thought to myself its probably one of the Paris superheros when I was swopped up and brought to the Eiffel tower, “Huh?!” I say as I look at the person who stole me, it was a girl with blonde hair with a black streaks in it, and a bee super hero outfit, “Hello there, super person who randomly stole me from the street, my name is Nova Sutcliffe and I’m new to Paris, What’s your name?” the super person looks over me and lightly blushes and answers with “Queen Bee at your service and if you need any help going around Paris I can recommend you to a friend of mine named Chloe, she is the daughter of the mayor, well my times almost up, see you around Nova Sutcliffe, Bee Out” and she zipped out of my eye sight I got down from the Eiffel tower by transforming “Shia Fire on” (transformation sequence)  
And I plopped down on my bed when my Kwamii whispered in my mind to de transform it was Wings down, “Shia, Wings down” she immediately curled up next to me and fell asleep, and I did the same to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter please comment


	3. Negative Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova starts a new day but things don't turn out right.

(Next day) I sat down next to Chloe again, and said “Hey, your Chloe right, the mayors daughter” she nods her head and flicks her hair “Cool, because a super cute super hero recommended you to help me to find my way around Paris, I think her name was Queen Bee” she looks at me with surprise and lightly blushes and stutters “ y-yeah, I- I can help you out for sure, also would you like to be friends “ I look over her and blush and nod my head. The teacher walked in and told us to quiet down as for the class was starting.

\- Time skip brought to you by Voltron heroes parody song.

I was in art studies just lightly sketching the super hero I saw yesterday, when Marinette walks up to me and says “ Ah, so you’ve meet Queen Bee have you? Would you like to meet the others as well?” I nod my head then she grabs my drawing of Queen Bee and rips it in little tiny pieces and I run out of the art room and straight into my friend Chloe, “Hey Nova, are you okay?” she asks worried, “Yeah Chloe, I’m fine” I say as I run straight past her and out of the school.

 

Hawkmoths Pov.  
“Ah, such a strong fighting spirt, go my little Akumaa and evilize this strong spirt”

Present time  
I was holding my pencil I had used to sketch Queen Bee with, when it turned purple “Black fire, I am Hawkmoth, they destroyed your masterpiece so I am giving you the power to turn them into masterpieces once you’ve done that you must bring me Lady bug and Chat noir’s Miraculous” I nod and agree “Yes hawkmoth, they will not be able to resist my song” (evil transformation sequence)

“hahahah, Lady bug Chat noir, give me your miraculous or else your precious city will be destroyed” I cackle, Chat noir shows up first, and starts to flirt with me, “so I heard you wanted our Miraculous, and who are you?” I look at him and smirk, “So the black cat so up first huh?, well that will do for now, now give me your miraculous or I will destroy your city that you love so much”.

Time skip brought to you by Ciel demanding Earl grey tea  
Chat Noir destroys the Akumaa held object with his Cataclysm, I detransform into civilian form, “Nova?” asked Ladybug “wait you know her?” asked Chat Noir “ yeah a friend ripped up her drawing of Queen Bee”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I'll try and update everyday if I can.


	4. Back to the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back story of Nova Sutcliff

(Back story)  
“Eowyn Devoss give back that back now, I will smite you with my fury”, she just laughs and runs faster “come on Eowyn, I need that” I gave her a fox necklace for her birthday but I didn’t realise that it was a miraculous until I was about to leave for Paris when I was stolen from where I stood, “you must look where you are going, you were going to get run over by a car” I looked at the hero and said “what if I wanted to die, what if I wanted to get run over” she looks at me and detransforms “Nova, please promise me that you won’t kill yourself when you move to Paris” I nod and she re transforms and leaps away.  
“so far so good came a small voice near the corner of the building” I saw my friend as she was hiding from the view of people going by “be quiet Trixx who knows who will hear you” she said, “who will hear who?” I asked she yelped and the Kwamii hid away “Eowyn, you have a Kwamii, how?” she looks at me and smiles “do you remember when you gave me a fox necklace that turned out to be Trixx here, and I became Fire fox, so now I just keep people safe fr4om robbers and crimes, and getting run over by cars” I look at her surprised “so that was you?” I asked. She nods and runs the other way.

Time skip to when I am boarding the plane, and in my seat

Huh I think to myself I wonder how Fire Fox is doing and the I see her, and I wave she waves back and the plane lifts off and I am off to Paris, and I cry a tear as I leave my friend behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet Fourth chapter guys.


	5. A New Day along with an unexpected Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, she's sweet but a psycho  
> A little bit psycho  
> At night she's screamin'  
> "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"  
> Oh, she's hot but a psycho  
> So left but she's right though  
> At night she's screamin'  
> "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"
> 
> ( by the way, I am having a bit of writers block, so if you guys could help me out and send me some ideas that would be great)

I walked into the school when I was crushed in a hug, “um, What?” I asked the blonde that hugged me “I was so worried about you I heard that Marinette ripped up your drawing of Queen Bee, she is a little jealous that you weren’t drawing LB” I look at her and say “LB, as in LadyBug? And I’m fine Chloe just sore and a bit depressed at the moment”. She looks at me and says, “How would you like to meet all the rest of the heroes?” I nod and reply with ‘ that would be great Chloe but I have to get to class now so see you later” and I walk off to my class which I had next. (which was art)

\- time skip to when Bassy kisses Grell

I check my phone and noticed a new text message from my friend Nick, ‘Hey Nova just letting you know that I will be moving to Paris for my Chemistry Major, meet me at the airport 8:00 am on Saturday’. I grin and think back to when I was friends with him. Oh well, “Who was that?” asked Shia, I looked at her and replied with “an old friend from the past is moving to Paris for his Chemistry Major”. I see a black cat superhero and Shia hides in my red tail coat pocket “hello You’re Nova Sutcliffe the new girl right, by the way nice coat” he says I look at him and smirk “what can’t handle someone being more fabulous then you are?” he looks at me and laughs and says “well played Princess, but you aren’t exactly Purr-fect” I scoff and look him in the eye, “if you think that your puns and good looks are going to make me fall for you, you’ve got a another thing coming” I retort. He looks at me and says “playing with fire are we? Don’t you know you will get burnt?” I look at him again and scoff and walk away, “hey, hey, hey at least let me walk you home, where are you staying?” I gave him my address and said good bye when we arrived, “bye, bye kitty, don’t burn yourself in love again”. When he was gone Shia flew out of my pocket “you know they have patrol know, you could go and introduce yourself” I nod and yell “Shia Fire On” flames licked over my body as I transformed and stood in my pose, I jump to and fro buildings when I land in front of the cat and lady bug heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that song is sweet but Psycho. Fifth chapter guys yeet.


	6. Akumaa Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an akumaa attack happens how will our new superhero fare?

“Ladybug, Chat noir, I am Fire Ash, I hold the Phoenix Miraculous which protects the miraculous holders from any harm” they look at each other “Hey” said Chat noir “do we know you from somewhere?” I shake my head and sigh “oh pretty kitty, you have so much to learn”.

They both look at me with confusion, I walk away and leap up to the Eiffel tower and away and start singing.

Hello, sweet grief  
I know you'll be the death of me  
Feel like the morning after ecstasy  
I am drowning in an endless sea  
Hello, old friend  
Here's the misery that knows no end  
So I'm doing everything I can  
To make sure I never love again

I wish that I did not know  
Where all broken lovers go  
I wish that my heart was made of stone  
Yeah, if I was bulletproof  
I'd love you black and blue  
If I was solid like a jewel

If I had a diamond heart, oh, oh  
I'd give you all my love if I was unbreakable  
If I had a diamond heart, oh, oh  
You could shoot me with a gun of gold  
If I was unbreakable

I'd walk straight through the bullet  
Bendin' like a tulip, blue-eyed and foolish  
Never mind the bruises  
Into the fire, breakin' through the wires  
Give you all I've got  
(If I had a diamond heart)  
I'd walk straight through the dagger  
Never break the pattern  
Diamonds don't shatter, beautiful and battered  
Into the poison, cry you an ocean  
Give you all I've got  
If...

Goodbye, so long  
I don't know if this is right or wrong  
Am I giving up where I belong?  
'Cause every station's playing our song  
Goodbye, my love  
You are everything my dreams made up  
You'll be Prince and I'm the crying dove  
If I only were unbreakable

I wish that I did not know (ooh)  
Where all broken lovers go (ooh)  
I wish that my heart was made of stone  
(I wish that my heart was made of stone)  
Yeah, if I was bulletproof  
I'd love you black and blue  
If I was solid like a jewel

If I had a diamond heart, oh oh  
I'd give you all my love if I was unbreakable  
If I had a diamond heart, oh oh  
You could shoot me with a gun of gold  
If I was unbreakable

I'd walk straight through the bullet  
Bendin' like a tulip, blue-eyed and foolish  
Never mind the bruises  
Into the fire, breakin' through the wires  
Give you all I've got  
(If I had a diamond heart)  
I'd walk straight through the dagger  
Never break the pattern  
Diamonds don't shatter, beautiful and battered  
Into the poison, cry you an ocean  
Give you all I've got

La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
This is the story  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
I'd give you all my love (I'd give you)  
If I was unbreakable  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
You could shoot me with a gun of gold (you could shoot)  
If I was unbreakable  
I'd walk straight through the bullet  
Bendin' like a tulip, blue-eyed and foolish  
Never mind the bruises  
Into the fire, breakin' through the wires  
Give you all I got (if I had a diamond heart)  
I'd walk straight through the dagger  
Never break the pattern  
Diamonds don't shatter, beautiful and battered  
Into the poison, cry you an ocean  
Give you all I've got 

And I leapt away from the sight of the super heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey gys would really love it if you would comment on the story.

**Author's Note:**

> please this is the first time I have done anything like this so please help me out and comment.


End file.
